In automated or assembly line type processes, multiple identical workpieces travel past a work station for treatment therein. For example, in an automated process for printing custom logos or other indicia on a golf ball, golf balls are conveyed through a printing station for printing of desired indicia thereon. One problem associated with automated printing of golf balls is maintaining the golf balls in a desired position so that the custom logo is applied in a desired orientation relative to other indicia already present on the balls, such as the manufacturer's brand. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a device for holding objects to be treated, such as golf balls to be printed.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes a base, a stationary member attached to the base and having a surface for engaging a portion of the golf ball, a clamping member slidably mounted on the base and having a surface for engaging a portion of the golf ball, and a positioning member having a spring that bears against the clamping member to urge the clamping member toward the stationary member.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a system for holding and conveying an object through a treatment zone.
In a preferred embodiment, the system includes a conveyor system having a guide rail and a holder operatively associated with the conveyor system for holding the object.
The holder preferably includes a base attachable to the conveyor system to enable the conveyor system to travel the holder in a desired direction, a first member fixedly secured to the base, the first member having an object engaging surface configured for mateably engaging a first surface of the object to be held; and a second member located adjacent the base and the first member and being movably positionable relative to the first member and the base, the second member having an object engaging surface configured for mateably engaging a second surface of the object to be held.
A positioning system associated with the second member movably positions the second member relative to the first member and the base. The positioning system preferably includes a rod that extends between the first and second members and is fixedly connected to the first member and slidably received by the second member. A spring is positioned on the rod and located so as to bear against a portion of the second member to urge it toward the first member. A guide member is connected to the second member and positioned so as to engage the guide rail of the conveyor assembly as the holder is conveyed by the conveyor system in the desired direction, wherein when the guide member is in engagement with the guide rail, the second member is urged in a direction generally away from the first member.